My Own Juliet
by Toadflame
Summary: Her Romeo is still grieving, but she knew that there was one thing she could do to stop that. Oneshot, Tasha Yar/Miles O'Brien


One shot. Miles O'Brien's take on Tasha Yar's death in the first season.

**Warnings: language, Yar/O'Brien, and **

**Rating: K+ (only slight language, like once or twice only)**

**Notes: Yes, I know that O'Brien gets married and has a son, but that's in the fourth season! I looked it up; he's married in the episode **_**Data's Day**_**. I'm a big supporter of the O'Brien and Yar pairing, and I think I might be the only one!** **Told in O'Brien's POV. Set just two days after Tasha's death.**

* * *

It's been two days. Two days since my beloved Tasha's death. Natasha Yar. The most beautiful chief of security if ever there was. And me, a lowly Chief Petty Officer, was dating a Lieutenant; not just any lieutenant, the chief of security, and one of the members of the senior staff.

I don't sleep, I don't eat, I cry. I just can't get over her! Sure, there are plenty of pretty girls on a ship this size, but none, and I mean absolutely none of them, can compare to Tasha. She is the most beautiful woman on this ship. Not even the ship could compare, even though I know I'd get beaten down by La Forge and the captain for saying something like that. Hell, even Commander Riker would strip me down for saying it, and he's with the ship's councillor!

No one can help me. No one. Councillor Troi can't, no one can. Not even Kieko. She's probably the closest thing to Tasha I'd ever be able to get.

I'm going through my stuff. Anything that Tasha left for me I set aside into a box. One of the corners of my room is getting turned into something like a shrine for Tasha. A shirt, her purfume, the last picture of us that was taken on the Holodeck, everything is going onto that corner. But then there's this disk. I stick it into the screen, and this is what plays:

_Tasha is on the screen. "Miles. If you found this, I'm probably dead and you are going through your stuff trying to find anything and everything of me." At this point, she gives a half-smile. "If you are watching this now, I want to tell you that I love you so very much. More than anyone, ever. The rest of the bridge crew have already found theirs that I left on the Holodeck, but I wanted to give you something special. If you go into the drawers, the bottom on under your bed, you will find what I left for you. Please keep it safe. I love you so much, and I hope you never forget me."_

Tasha's picture on the screen fades. I hastily pluck it out of the player and set it on the dresser. Then, falling to my knees, I frantically search under the bed. Pulling out the last drawer, I look. Paper, paper, more papers. I slow as I near something silver under the papers. Pulling it out, I see a box, along with a picture disk and a note.

_Miles,_

_If you have this note, you've found my message. I always knew I'd go in the line of duty, it was my occupational hazard. I just hope I went with a blaze of glory._

_The disk is a picture of us, the best one ever taken in my opinion. And in the box, well, you'll see. It's for the one person you feel needs it, so keep it safe._

_You probably never knew how good friends Keiko and I are, and I hope you two will become friends._

_I love you so very much. Please never forget me and don't let my gift to you go to to waste._

_Tasha_

I press the button on the picture disk, and a holographic image of us comes up. We're dancing, and I remember when that was taken. I then look into the box and let out a gasp. Inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It is a small silver band, with a moon and star on it. Both designs have small gems in them, and they're real diamonds. In the top, it says, 'To the most beautiful girl of my dreams...' I smile, the first time I have done so since Tasha's death. I know exactly what I have to do.

Keiko and I may become good friends and marry, but no one will ever replace my own Juliet.

**

* * *

**

**Well, what do you think? It's just my first oneshot, so I might have overdone it. If you are a supporter of this pairing, don't let them down! I've always thought that Tasha and O'Brien would fall in love during the series, and I was heartbroken when Tasha died and neither of them ever let out their feelings!**

**So, yeah, as you can tell, I'm not really into the Tasha/Data pairing.**

**Please review, flames accepted.**

**Just a note as I'm reviewing this story-it may be confusing about why the ring has 'To the most beautiful GIRL of my dreams'-that's meant that at some point when Miles is going through his stuff, he'd find it since Tasha left it for him, and knew he wouldn't find it unless she was dead. So, it's in a way her blessing to him to find someone else and be happy.**


End file.
